jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer:Shadowsith
center|600px Herzlich Willkommen auf meiner Benutzerseite! Hi ich bin Grün 7 und kenne mich sehr gut mit der Flotte der Rebellen aus, auserdem kann ich ungefär schätzen was für Waffen ein Schiff hat wo ich keine genauen angaben habe und nur ein Bild habe. = Star Wars und Ich = Als ich sechs Jahre alt war sah ich zum ersten mal die Teile IV-VI das faszinierte mich ganz schön damals, weil das war der erste Sci-Fi den ich gesehen hatte. Aber richtig interresierte mich Star Wars erst ein paar Jahre später. Mit 8 Jahren bekam ich als Geschenk einen Lego-StarWars X-Wing, dass freute mich sehr und ich sah mir dann nochmals die Star Wars Filme an (Damals war Episode I auchschon draußen). Ich war begeistert von Star Wars, eine Woche darauf ergatterte ich schon in einem Laden das spiel Rouge Squadron für Nintendo 64, Bald darauf schon Rouge Squadron II (Rouge Leader). In diesem Teil lernte ich auch die richtigen Namen der Kampfläufer usw... Mit 9 Jahren kaufte meine Familie einen PC und ich mir gleich noch dazu Star Wars Battlefront. Um mein Star Wars Wissen zu erweitern kaufte ich mir das Offiziele StarWars Fact File. Ich verbrachte Stunden mit dem lesen und "Studierte" so StarWars. Das Internet machte mich dann zu einem noch größeren Fan. Durch StarWars fand ich coole Online-Freunde. = Star Wars Besitztümer = Games Knights of the Old Republic Star Wars Battlefront (PC) Star Wars Battelfront 2 (PC) (Online aktiv) Empire at War (Online aktiv) Empire at War – Forces of Corruption (Online aktiv) Rogue Squadron (Spiel) (Nintendo 64) Rogue Squadron II - Rogue Leader Rogue Squadron III - Rebel Strike Lego Star Wars Lego X-Wing,Y-Wing,B-Wing,A-Wing,Milenium Falke,Tie-Fighter,Tie-Interceptor,Tie- Advance,Tie-Bomber,Corellianische Korvette,AT-AT,AT-ST,Naboo Sternjäger,Vulture Droide,Lambada Shuttle Star Wars Bücher Risszeichnungen von Episode I-VI, Alle Welten und Schauplätze von Episode I-VI, Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File Heft 1-160 (in 3 Ordnern^^) =Freunde auf Jedipedia= *Benutzer:LoRdCrUnChEr LOL Pls geht auf den link http://www.pennergame.de/change_please/1053947/ Projekte Ich will folgende Projekte machen: *Talus & Tralus Vorschau zum Projekt Talus Talus ist mit seinm Nachbarplaneten Tralus ein paar identischer Planeten und wird oft als "Doppel" oder "Zwillingswelt" bezeichnet. Auf dem Planeten gibt es genau wie auf Tralus fast keine Umweltverschmutzung und ist so der perfekte Erholungsort für Besucher aus den Industiewelten. Zwischen den Planeten liegt die Centepoint-Station eine Maschiene aus grauer Vorzeit die für das Enstehung des ganzen Systems zuständig ist, denn sie wurde dazu benutzt die fünf Corellianischen Planeten an ihren jetztigen Standort zu bringen. Tierwelt Auf Talus gibt es sehr viele Tierarten, die meisten von ihnen nur allein auf Talus zu finden, wie die schildkrötenähnlichen Tortur oder die pflanzenfressenden Huf Dun,dass große vierbeinige Echsen sind. Es gibt aber auch gefährliche Räuber wie der fuchsgroße Wolf Kima oder der Slude Panther der so ziemlich das Ende der Nahrungskette bildet. Auch der Fynock ein naher Verwander der Mynocks hat sich auf Talus angesiedelt. Quellen Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File Star Wars Galaxies Falls jemand noch etwas über die beiden Planeten weiß bitte unter meiner Disku-Seite melden.